


Wine & Waiting

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort Sex, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, post-episode: s4e2 family, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: He didn’t drink the wine alone.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Wine & Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Picard's ordeal with the Borg was definitely hard to watch and I wanted to explore a different side of how he would have dealt with the trauma it caused. 
> 
> Set after "Family".
> 
> Porn without plot because these two kill me with the slow burn.

He didn’t drink the wine alone.

Picard beamed back on board among the bustle of crew preparing for departure, family members saying their farewells, and the usual chaos that ensued after a few days of shore leave for many. He made his way to Beverly and extended his invitation for dinner just before someone barreled into sickbay complaining of a twisted ankle while exercising in one of the holo decks.

He rolled his eyes and Beverly smiled when she saw it. She pecked his right cheek lightly before going to work. He stood there for several minutes like a cadet who just had his first kiss before telling himself to head to his quarters and prepare.

He watched as Beverly finished her second glass of wine, her throat muscles tensed and relaxed as she swallowed. Her tongue peeked out to catch a straying drop and he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

“Robert advises we go easy on it. This is the real stuff, not replication quality.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “He said ‘we’?”

“Well, he told me not to drink it alone.”

Beverly placed her empty glass down on the table. “And you thought of sharing it with me?”

Picard held up his right hand, gesturing it in the air. “Who else was I going to share it with?”

She smirked. “I don’t know, Captain, but I can definitely suggest a few names.”

He rolled his eyes, waving her words away.

Beverly laughed. “Jean Luc Picard, you might have convinced this ship of your high morals, but I know you better.” She leaned forward, a glint in her eyes.

Picard stared into them, getting lost in the peaceful blue of her irises. “Maybe a long time ago. I’m not that man you met at the bar, Beverly. Haven’t been for quite some time.”

She pulled back, worry lining her forehead. “Jean Luc...”

He shook his head. “Robert was right. This wine is strong.”

He reached out for his water glass with his right hand, and Beverly gripped it. He jerked at the sudden contact but what startled him was not that she was touching him, but the shiver that traveled down his spine. Picard sighed.

“I have been reading Deanna’a reports. Neither she nor I are convinced by your claims that you’re past your ordeal.”

Picard moved his hand back, straightening in his chair. “You’ve been intruding on my privacy, Doctor.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m making sure you’re fit to lead this ship, Captain. And I’m your friend.”

“Sometimes I feel like you’re my only friend.”

Beverly shook her head. “No. You know that is not true. You have many friends here and they all want you to heal.”

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the high back of the chair. “I told Robert they took everything from me.”

“No, they did not.”

Picard snorted. “Yes, Beverly, they did. I still wake up wondering if this is all a dream I’ve conjured up to be able to go on like that. I still wonder if I’m completely human again.” He closed his eyes.

He gasped when her warm hand gripped the side of his neck. Beverly was standing over him when he opened his eyes again, her silky hair cascading around her face, framing her soft smile in burgundy waves. She rubbed her thumb on his skin and he couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from his lips.

“Do you feel that?” She asked.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, inhaling her sweet perfume. The smell of roses did nothing to calm his arousal. Picard was sure that the hand on his neck was going to burn a mark onto his skin.

“I won’t let you forget who you are, Jean Luc.”

Beverly gasped when he pulled her into his lap. His fingers dug into her hips, gripping the supple flesh. Picard growled when she shifted on his erection, his hips snapping up. He wondered if she felt him. He forced his eyes open to find hers. Beverly’s were wide and bright.

“Jean Luc?” She wrapped both hands around his neck.

“Help me remember I am still alive.”

Beverly licked her lips and Picard could do nothing but watch. He felt like a man dying of thirst, the only thing able to sate him was the wetness of her tongue against his. She leaned forward, so close he could feel her hard nipples press against his chest through the thin material of her blouse.

“Bev...” Picard sighed. He knew he sounded desperate, but he was a desperate man. He had never realized just how much until he held her in his arms.

She chuckled. “Yes, Jean?”

The whine that tore itself from his throat was embarrassing but he didn’t care. He sat up, capturing Beverly’s mouth, pulling her lower lip with his teeth. He swallowed her moan, shivering as her warm breath mixed with his.

Picard had dreamed about this many time, on many lonely nights. He had woken up hard and throbbing, wondering what holding Beverly in his arms would be like. He thought that if he ever got the chance, he would rush through it, satisfy the hunger that always pulsed in the back of his mind, the most primal of needs.

But now that she was in his arms, Picard wanted nothing more than to stop time. Surely, they could do that. If they could travel light years, they could manage to freeze this moment. He never wanted Beverly to leave his lap, never wanted the kiss that was burning his lips to end.

She squirmed on him. “Jean Luc...ahhhh!”

He pulled back, eyes wide. “Did I hurt you?”

Beverly chuckled, pressing her forehead against his. “You might have an artificial heart, Captain, but my lungs are real, and they need air now and then.”

Picard chuckled. His hands went back to her hips, gripping as he pulled her closer. “I apologize, I got carried away.”

She pulled back, raising her right eyebrow. “Did you hear me complain?”

He closed his eyes, steadying his voice for the inevitable question. “Beverly, would you like for this to go any further?”

“I would very much like for this to go to the bedroom.”

Picard growled, gripping her neck to pull her down for another kiss. “Too far, right here is fine.”

She laughed, throwing her head back as he kissed and sucked her throat, running his tongue over the small bruises that bloomed from his attentions to the delicate skin.

“So impatient,” she said, moaning when Picard cupped her sex.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Bev,” he said, his lips latching onto her hard nipple over the silk material of her blouse. “Let this old man be impatient.”

She groaned, shifting on his lap so that her right hand wrapped around the bulge between his legs. “Old man?” She asked, raising her right eyebrow at him.

Picard moaned, throwing his head back. He knew he would lose his edge once Beverly got her hands on him. He already had to clench his muscles to stave off the ending that was throbbing through his cock.

“Bev...please...shit!” He had to cover her hand with his and squeeze the base of his cock or he would have embarrassed himself.

She smirked. “Yes, Jean Luc?”

He growled. “Have some pity, will you?”

She moved off his lap so she could straddle him properly. “I thought right here was fine?”

Picard’s eyes snapped open. “Are you s-sure?”

Beverly’s hands were already working on the laces that kept his pants closed at the front. Picard has never been gladder that his uniform bottoms didn’t close at the back like his shirt. He hissed when her delicate hand reached inside and pulled his cock out.

“Easy...Shit!” His hips snapped up. Picard knew he was already leaking. It had been a while since his last encounter.

“Mmmm...you’re sensitive,” Beverly said, moving closer to his right ear to lick it as she spoke. Her right hand gripped his now exposed shaft even tighter, her thumb flicking over the head as it peaked from his uncut skin.

“Beverly...please...I won’t make it much longer if you....fuck... please!”

He was desperate and she was making him unable to hide it. There was nothing else Picard wanted in that moment more than to bury himself inside her warm body but he realized this was as far as Beverly might feel comfortable with for the night. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

Her head was cocked to the right when he opened his eyes. Beverly blinked slowly as she studied him. Picard tried to focus on her blue eyes, but her hand did not lose its rhythm and pressure. His cock was throbbing. He would have to do something before he blew his load all over her blouse.

“Beverly... we do not have to if you... I can take care of things if you want to leave.”

She frowned. “I thought you wanted me to be here?”

“Always.”

She sat up for a moment, her eyes never leaving his as she fumbled beneath the fabric of her skirt. Picard moaned when the scent of her arousal bloomed in the room. Beverly dropped her underwear on the floor and straddled him again. They both moaned when her heat hovered over his length.

“Please, Jean Luc,” she said, resting her forehead against his.

Picard knew he should prepare her. Stretch her with his fingers, suck her folds into his mouth, bring her to her peak again and again before he took his pleasure, but he was a selfish man. She was offering herself to him and he craved every part of her. He needed her. He wanted her to help him feel alive.

“Ohhhhh...” Beverly laced her fingers behind his neck and hung on him as he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her soaked folds.

“Is it good, Bev?” Picard kissed her cheek, licking the sweat. “Hmm?”

“Please...please...now.” Beverly whined, rotating her hips.

She captured his tip in her opening and Picard had to bite his lower lip not to scream. The last thread of his control snapped as he felt the heat between her legs. He snapped his hips up, burying his shaft into her in one thrust. Beverly did scream, throwing her head back. He gripped her neck, pulling her head down so that he could gaze into her eyes while he thrust up into her.

They found their rhythm slowly, clutching at each other over half-unbuttoned clothes. Picard was sure he heard a seam of her blouse rip as he hastily freed her breasts from the silk. Beverly sank her fingernails into his shoulders as she pressed down on him, desperate for more friction. She hummed as he sucked her nipples, switching from one to the other.

Their gasps and moans were loud in the silence of his room. Picard hoped there would be no emergencies for the rest of the night, one time would not be enough. On top of him, Beverly began rotating her hips slowly, making him gasp in surprise. He could feel his release traveling up his shaft, his balls tightening.

“Beverly! Bev...” Picard pawed at her hips, trying to slow her down. “I’m going to cum...oh!”

She moaned, laughing as she flipped her hair back. “That is usually the point of this...activity, Captain.”

Picard laughed even though every cell in his body was overheating. His skin broke out in goosebumps, the pleasure at the pit on his stomach was radiating warmth that travelled in every direction, making him shiver.

“Let go, Jean Luc,” Beverly whispered in his right ear, biting his earlobe.

He screamed, but still couldn’t relax enough. Couldn’t bring himself to finish, end this. He didn’t want to lose what he felt, the warmth of her body, solid and real against his feverish skin. Picard was terrified this was all another dream, that he would jolt awake, alone and aroused, desperate like he had been for so long.

On top of him, Beverly stopped moving. Her walls still fluttered around his throbbing length, milking him, but she relaxed. Her right hand caressed his cheek, wiped away the sweat on his brow. She kissed his eyes.

“I’m right here. I’ll be here.”

Picard’s strangled cry rang through his quarters. His hips snapped up as his release rushed out of him. His entire body shook from the intensity. Beverly’s hand was moving furiously between her legs, her fingers caressing his shaft as he pumped in and out of her. Her moans rose in pitch, but she sighed when she reached her release. She slumped against him, grinding on his softening cock as Picard tried to catch his breath.

They both began to shiver as their bodies cooled down. Beverly rubbed her cheek against his, stretching her body over his and Picard had never been happier to simply sit there and forget who they were for a few more minutes.

“Robert should have given us that wine sooner,” Beverly said, her lips brushing against the left side of his neck.

Picard jumped a little in his seat, pulling her away so he could look into her eyes. “Did you mean that?”

She smiled. “You’re not the only one who dreams and waits, Captain.”

He blinked as he watched Beverly’s flushed face. Her pupils were dilated, her lips a little swollen and Picard wanted nothing else in life but to continue seeing her that way. “Now what?” He asked.

Beverly stretched, extending her arms up, giving him a perfect view of her breasts. “I need a bath.”

“And then?” Picard asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

“A nap.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “And then?”

Beverly bit her bottom lip. “I’m sure we can think of something to pass the rest of the night.”

He ran his fingers across her collarbone. “And what about the morning?”

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
